


House All To Ourselves

by Anonymous



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: (not in pain), (very little of that), Bottom Wayne, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Slow Sex, a single tear is shed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You and your sweetie got the house to yourselves the other day...





	House All To Ourselves

It's really hot.  
Of course, that's probably a combination of the hot summer and the hot-n-heavy action going on in their bedroom. An entire night alone, with no little sisters running around or pressing their ears to the wall, is a sought after commodity. Wayne might be patient and enjoy cuddling almost as much as toe-curling, but Daryl has needs--physical, sexual needs. 

Which is why they are currently curled over the bed diagonally and having a good roll in the hay. They're pressed together all along their fronts, Wayne's back to the bedspread and spread flat out across the soft surface. His muscular arms are wrapped around Daryl's neck and back, pushing their heads together for panting, open mouthed kisses. Darry has one of his arms curled under Wayne's shoulder, gripping from the back and pulling the blonde up to press them firmer together; the other hand has a firm grip on Wayne's left knee, pulling him up so Daryl can press just those last couple inches inside. Wayne's other knee, the one not digging into the brunette's side, is stretched across the bed and curled around the back of Daryl's knee.

The sex they're having wouldn't be technically called 'fucking', but 'making love' has a softer connotation that Daryl knows Wayne would probably shy away from. But Darry isn't afraid of being soft, so making love it is. They're pressed so tightly together that every movement is restricted. Darry can roll his hips but that's about as far away as he can get away with--not that he wants to pull away, but sometimes a good throttling feels pert nice.

Wayne gasps into his mouth and tilts his head back, his neck falling over the edge of the bed. He looks great like this, panting for air and whispering Daryl's name to the opposite wall. His arms loosened a little and Darry took that opportunity to get a particularly vigorous roll in with his hips. Wayne's shoved a little more off the bed so Daryl has to drag him back in, his blunt fingernails digging into but not breaking the skin of the blonde's hips. 

Wayne gives a heaving gasp at the hard strike against his prostate. He's always so responsive in bed; not loud like some of Daryl's other partners but breathy and appreciative all the same, different but certainly not bad. 

Wayne's shoulders tighten for a moment and his arms both curl around Daryl's back, dragging him down into another hot open-mouthed kiss. That's one thing about Wayne he had to get used to: the most kissing he's ever had during sex. At the moments most people would take to moan or scream, Wayne pulls his partner into kisses. It's not even like he's muffling anything, he just likes to kiss which is great. 

Unless Darry is the type to moan, which he is. He has to rip his mouth away from Wayne's, prompting an extremely rare growl, and moan into the meat of the blonde's shoulder. Daryl presses his forehead to Wayne's neck and mouths at the skin there, the other's hot breath rushing past his ear. Wayne turns his neck and lays a few kisses on the bit of the brunette's skin and hair he can reach, one hand coming up to hold his head still. 

The slow sex is great sex, 10/10, would do again. It's just that the name on the tin is what you get: slow. Usually one of them gets impatient and hurries it along, but not tonight. 

The slow roll of Daryl's hips against Wayne's is consistent. His cock is begging him to get some leverage and pound into his partner, but the drag of Wayne's hole on his sensitive rod is just enough slow friction to keep him on the edge. It's a sensation Daryl likes more than Wayne, which is why he's able to stick it out for longer. Tonight Wayne rolls his hips in time with Darry, letting him get maximum penetration each time. Not that he needs any help. The slowness combines with the closeness makes it so Daryl's dick barely leaves Wayne's ass. 

The angle makes it so Darry can brush up against Wayne's prostate on every pass, and he knows it's working because Wayne has a singular face he makes when his button's getting pushed. His eyes, dark but so blue, go half lidded and glassy and his entire face goes slack except for his mouth. The thin lips part just the smallest sliver and he doesn't even take a breath until Daryl's on the way out. 

Daryl slaps another wet kiss to Wayne's slack mouth, pushing his tongue inside to poke at Wayne's. He drags the hand lingering on Wayne's knee up the man's flank and around his back to grip at his waist for a better vantage point. He's been leisurely driving against that spot inside the blonde for what feels like an hour; both of them enjoy the on-edge feeling.

Finally Darry has some better grip. He readjusts and places an arm next to the blonde's head and raises himself up just those few inches to get a real solid roll knocking into him. He can keep this up for a while, the heavy knock of his balls against Wayne's ass and the random tightening around his cock every time he pushes on Wayne's prostate all the incentive he needs. Wayne's mouth is frozen in that face, staring up at him dizzily. His rough hands roam over Daryl's chest, one pulling the brunette's head down awkwardly to press their mouths together again, the slide of their lips against each other a little dry on Wayne's end because of all sighing only providing even more friction that Darry didn't know he wanted. 

Thinking quickly, Daryl wraps a hand around Wayne's cock. He doesn't move it right away, just feeling the heavy weight in his palm and letting the motion of their bodies together be the only thing stimulating it. Wayne's hand tightens in his hair and he pulls their mouths away from each other, slamming his head back into the comforter and closing his eyes tightly. 

Wayne's heavily calloused palm slides down Daryl's chest and presses against his abdomen. It gives him some resistance but doesn't stop the steady pounding of Daryl's cock against his prostate. Another hand joins the first and, while he's not pushing Darry away there's a definite desperation to the movement. The brunette readjusts his hips one more time to press his cock more fully against Wayne's button. The blonde's thighs hold his sides in an iron grip and his hands press more insistently against Daryl's stomach. Darry knows from experience that Wayne both loves and hates the over-stimulation, but he grins anyway and starts to pull on the blonde's cock. 

Wayne gives a startled, rough groan that's cut off at the knees as he comes onto his stomach. Darry determinedly drives inside as he moves his hand. One of Wayne's hands leaves his stomach to press against the blonde's eyes as he gasps for breath.

"Dar--fuck, gotta-" Daryl gave a couple more pulls on the blonde's cock and leaned down again, laying them flat into their starting position on the bed to relieve the direct pressure from Wayne's prostate. He's still brushing against it, but gently and only once every few thrusts. Darry kisses the half of Wayne's face not covered by his hand and licks at one of the salty tears that squeezed out of his eyes at the overstimulation. 

Wayne twists his hands into Daryl's curls and pulls their mouths together, giving him a wet and loose kiss as the brunette moved his hands down the backs of Wayne's thighs just under his ass. Daryl's got a good grip, can really press inside now and Wayne gives a high-pitched gasp every time Darry rubs against his sensitive insides. The sounds Wayne makes when Daryl keeps going after he finishes are filthy and vulnerable, that kind of broken that never leaves the bedroom. 

Daryl groans into Wayne's mouth and pulls away to push his face into the blonde's neck again. His thrusts are speeding up and his eyes are scrunched shut, Wayne's hands helpfully holding his head there as he fucks deeper inside his partner. 

Finally, Darry gives a gasp and pulls himself upright, hands holding Wayne's hips firmly as he drags his aching cock out of Wayne's stretched and red hole. Wayne's legs frame his hips, sitting on Daryl's thighs and tilting as he leans up. Daryl balances himself above the blonde with a hand on the bed next to his head, staring down at his face as his calloused hand eagerly strokes his cock over Wayne's already sticky stomach. The angry red of his dick is highlighted by the gleam of lube spread over the skin, the head poking out consistently with every pass of Daryl's fist over it. Wayne whispers dirty things into the hot breath between them and it leads Daryl over the edge, streaks of white painting Wayne's chest in thick stripes to match his own from earlier. 

Daryl pants and sits back on his heels, rubbing his hands up and down the outsides of Wayne's thighs as the blonde pants back at him. The lamp behind them gives the barest of glows so the shadows that fall over their faces look more cozy than sexy, and Daryl can see Wayne swallow heavily before the blonde leans up. He wraps his arms around Daryl's neck and they're kissing again, except now Wayne's covered in both their come and goddamn but that's a nice thing to say.

They kiss for a while and then recline on the bed, neither wanting to get up just yet to clean off. They sit next to each other, leaning against the headboard. Wayne lights a cigarette and offers it to Daryl. They pass it back and forth until Wayne's got the last drag. He's putting it out when a hand brushes over his sticky chest and he grimaces as Daryl giggles to himself as he fucking paints it into Wayne's skin and minuscule chest hair. 

Oh, bother.


End file.
